There are many kinds of booking system in the travel industry or in the entertainment industry, which allow a user to find a specific seat or room by means of a searching system. For instance, in the travel industry, if the user wants to book a room in a hotel through a website, the process is as follows. At first, the user has to enter one or more criteria in the required location on a website in order to launch a first request to a server to obtain a list of hotels matching the criteria. Thus the booking system displays an exhaustive list of all the matching hotels that match the criteria. If the user wants to add new criteria or to modify criteria in the request, the user has to build a successive request or requests to be sent to the server. However, processing successive requests brings many drawbacks such as degraded server performance and long response time for users.